So I Thought
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Stan is a young artist in South Park High School who falls in love with the bad boy of the school, Craig Tucker. But Shelly's boyfriend doesn't want them together, and tries to break them apart. (CRAN/STAIG) Uke Stan, Seme Craig
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story I started on deviantART. So don't freak out if you think I won't finish Once In A Lifetime. ^_^; But here it is! **

_**So I Thought: Chapter 1**_

I sat in History class bored as hell, and not really paying attention to the teacher as I continued to draw in my sketch journal my parents got me for Christmas last year. It's nearly filled completely with a bunch of different sketches. They got me a lot of cool stuff for drawing, and even a Canon camera to take pictures with. And for my eighteenth birthday I got a bunch of ligitament drawing pencils. So I was pretty set.

I just kept drawing in my journal with my head in my hand, and looking up occasionally. I was drawing a person. A guy I've had a crush on since Freshman year when he came back from Arizona over the summer. He's absolutely _gorgeous. _Even in sketch form.

There, sitting diagonal from me and slumped over his desk sleeping, is Craig Tucker. Yeah, Tucker-the-Fucker. Before, I couldn't stand him. Craig was an complete and absolute **dick** to me. But somehow, he started becoming nicer to me, and I fell in love with that asshole. And I remember how it started.

It was a Christmas party at the Donovan's last year and all of us teens had to spend the entire evening in their basement. It was finished basement with a pool table, a huge TV, a bathroom, and even it's own little kitchen. It was almost like another home downstairs so it wasn't all that bad. But we were all playing Borderlands on Clyde's PS3 and just hanging out. Craig's group and mine. Like normal.

Well, I was getting something to drink from the the fridge and Craig came into the doorway at the same exact time. There was a mistletoe right above us. I looked up and noticed it, and Kenny started pestering us that, by tradition, we have to kiss underneath the mistletoe. Craig looked at him and flipped him off and said "No fucking way in Hell am I kissing Marsh" and I glared up at him. I know he hates me, but come _on_.

"Come one, Tucker. Don't be such a chicken. You're just scared to kiss him." Kenny said. And that's what got him. Everyone knows that Craig Tucker does **not **like being told he's scared or he's weak.

He looked down at me and grabbed my chin, forcing my head up to look at him. He leaned down, and took my lips into his. At first, my eyes were wide with shock, and I was about to tear him a new one, but something happened in that moment. The air around us felt heavy, and my eyes fell shut. We stayed there for a very long time. Probably about 30 seconds or so, but it fell like three minutes. After he pulled away, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe what just happened.

I fell in love with him.

So that's my little love story. And the tragic thing is, I don't think he'll ever feel that way for me. But that doesn't stop me from loving him sadly.

I looked down at my drawing of Craig sleeping and made some adjustments to the shading. I drew Craig all of the time in that class. Mostly because I love the he looks when he sleeps. I even have drawings of him when he's doing school work. He looks good doing anything. Including nothing.

"I'm going to assign you all a partner, and then I'll tell you your project is." I looked up, and I noticed Craig wake up too when Clyde hit on the back of the head with his spiral notebook. Well, at least I finished drawing him.

I listened to tell us what our project is, and then put up a paper with the list of partners on it. I shut my sketch journal and went over to where everyone was crowded around the paper. I pushed through and figured, since I'm only 5'2, everyone else can see over me.

I stood a bit on my toes and dragged my finger down the list. I found my name and dragged my finger across to the other side of the paper to find my partner's name. My breath hitched.

Stan Marsh - Craig Tucker

I felt someone behind my put their arm over me to find their name on the list, and the finger landed on my name. I looked up behind me, and saw Craig's face. _Oh God, he's gorgeous... _

I contained myself and shook the fucking gayest of the gay thoughts out of my head, and turned around to look up at him properly. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So, I guess we're partnered then, huh?" I said awkwardly. Craig shoved his hands in the pockets of his somewhat baggy jeans and looked at me with that poker face he holds all of the time.

"Yeah. I guess." He said. The bell rang, and we grabbed our stuff. I shoved my journals, pencils, and my History book into my messenger bag. I slung it over my shoulder when I felt a strong hand grab my left shoulder. I quickly turned around and caught Craig's look again.

"Come over to my house after school. We can work there." He said. I nodded.

"Okay. Sounds cool then. I'll come over after Art Club." I said. Craig nodded at me, and walked away. I watched him walk away, and nearly fell to the floor. _I'm going to be at __**his **__house? _I felt really nervous. I don't know why it's nerve racking to go over to his house, but it is for some weird reason. It's probably because I haven't been there since we were kids.

After school, I went straight to the Art room. All we really do in Art Club is draw. We draw for everything. The cover of the newspaper, team t-shirts, club posters, literally _everything. _At the moment, I was in the middle of drawing a poster for the basketball team. It was pretty cool, and it was coming out very well. I was drawing a picture of a basketball player doing a slam dunk on the hoop with his opponents underneath him. I was in the process of shading it, when , the art teacher and director of the club, called it the end of the day at 4:30. I put my giant ass poster away on one of the shelves, and said goodbye to one of the goth kids, Pete, and made my way out the door. Headed to Craig's house.

I walked down the street and towards Craig's house. Once I reached his house and noticed his car in the drive way confirming he's still home, I walked up the path way to his front door and knocked three times. I heard rustling in the house, and the sound of someone walking. The door opened, and Craig towered in the doorway, looking down at me.

"'Bout time, Shorty." He said. Yeah, he calls me shorty a lot. Everyone pretty much does, except Kenny and Cartman who calls me small stuff and bite size. I used to hate it, but I grew used to it.

"Hey. Can I come in?" I finally said, wanting to come in from the cold. Craig smirked at me and stepped to the side.

"Sure. My parents aren't going to be home until two in the morning and my sister will be gone all weekend. So we have the house to ourselves." He said. I followed him up the stairs and then a ladder type of stair case to the..._ attic?!_

I came into his room, and looked around. It was probably the coolest room I've ever seen. It was insulated and looked like a regular room. There were posters of rock and punk rock bands all around his room and even white Christmas lights all around the ceiling and across his desk where his mac computer sat and Stripe sitting in his cage. I took my converse off, sat my stuff down, and sat on the floor across from him.

"Where are they?" I asked, just slightly curious. Craig stood back up and went to the mini fridge and grabbed a couple Dr. Peppers. He gave one to me before he sat back down.

"Well" he said, popping the can open. "Mom and Dad are at the Casino with family for my Aunt Caroline's birthday party, and Ruby is at a friends house." He said, while leaning up against his dresser that had his TV sitting on top of it, and resting his arm on the top of his knee.

"Ah" I said, taking out paper and my History book, along with a pencil, but I had to take out my most precious possession; my art journal. Craig raised an eyebrow when I gently sat it down on the floor. He took another sip of his and pointed at the journal.

"What's that?" he asked. I looked at him and gave him a crooked smile. "It's nothing. It's just a journal I draw in all the time. Nothing special." I said. Craig raised his eyebrows and sat up all the way.

"Yeah that's what I guessed. I always see you drawing in that thing. Are you any good?" He asked flatly. I crossed my legs underneath myself and folded my hands in my lap.

"Umm, well, I guess. I draw the club sports posters in Art Club, but, I don't know." I said, looking to the side, blushing.

"Really?" Craig asked, interest growing on his face. "What club posters have you drawn?" He asked. I looked at him and thought for a minute. Maybe I can mention the Production poster I drew since he's in that club.

"Umm, I drew the poster for the Production class last year." I said. Craig looked at me, and nearly choked on his .

"Seriously?! _**You **_drew that?" He asked, obviously shocked. I stared.

"Yeah, why?" For a second, I was scared he would criticize my art and say it sucked. I suck with criticism.

"Because it was the coolest poster we've ever had drawn for us in Production." He said. I smiled. It was pretty cool. Everyone previously always drew video cameras, but I don't like drawing just objects. I love drawing life. So I took a picture of the students in the Production room, and drew a poster of it. It turned out great. And they still have it in their room. Heh.

"Oh, thanks. It's my favorite piece of work I've drawn for any club" I said. Craig smiled at me. And I smiled back.

"I can't imagine what kind of awesome stuff you have in that journal of yours." He said, eyeing me while he leaned back against his dresser and pointed at my journal. I blushed again. I never let anyone touch it let alone look in it. Not even any of my friends. Including Kyle. Mostly because some of them is of Craig, and I don't want anyone to think I'm a fucking creepy stalker rapist or something of that nature.

"I don't let anyone touch it let alone look inside it" I fessed up. "It's just...well, I don't like being judged" I said. Craig looked at me in confusion.

"I never offered to look in it" he said flatly. I looked down at my hands. _Crap. That's awkward._ "Haha, you don't wanna be judged and yet you draw posters for school events and shit? How does that make any sense?" He then asked, laughing a little. I laughed too.

"I guess I'm just a weird person who doesn't make any sense." I said while laughing. I wasn't expecting to get along so well with Craig, but here we are, talking and laughing. Making jokes. It's strange how much times change.

We started working and talking about what should go in the power point presentation and what we should say. We had small conversations on the side here and there a little bit, but the time came when my parents called me. I looked at my iPhone and noticed it was 9:30. I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke into it.

_"It's time to come home, Stanely. It's getting late." _My dad spoke to me on the other end. I sighed.

"Okay. I'm on my way" I said, before hanging up. Craig looked at me.

"Parents want you home?" he asked. I nodded while putting all my stuff into my bag and standing up, putting my converse back on, my black hoodie, and pulling up my skinny jeans. Even with my belt on the very last notch, my jeans still manage to fall down my hips. Craig laughed.

"You're really skinny, Marsh. Maybe you should go on an all Twinkie diet." He said still laughing, getting up too and throwing our empty cans away. I laughed too.

"Yeah well I don't like Twinkies. I don't eat that processed shit" I said, still laughing. I headed towards the little door on the floor and opened it. Craig grabbed something that sounded like keys and grabbed my arm.

"No fucking way are you walking home by yourself this late at night. I'm driving you" he said. I blushed. I didn't object though for two very good reasons.

One, I don't have to walk home in the freezing cold in the dark wearing a thin hoodie. And two, Craig offered to drive me home! I'm not going to pass that up!

He went down the ladder first, and then I followed. I missed a step, unfortunately, and fell off the ladder. Craig quickly caught me, and sounded mad.

"Fuck, be careful, dummy!" He said. But I looked at him, and he looked at me. It was awkward the way we just looked into each other's eyes while he held me in his arms. It felt..._ right. _

We snapped out of it, and Craig let me down carefully.

"Next time, I'm holding onto you while you go down that ladder." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Craig said that it was okay, and we headed out the door to his car. We got in, buckled up and Craig started driving off towards my house.

Once he stopped outside my house, I unbuckled my seat belt and looked at him.

"Thanks for driving me. You didn't have to do that you know." I said. Craig shrugged.

"I don't like the idea of someone like you walking by themselves this late at night without someone with them." he said. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked, with a chuckle behind my voice. "I do it all the time."

Craig laughed and said "Well, you're probably every pedophile's dream. Lets just leave it at that. Now get the fuck out of my car before I kick you out." He said, obviously joking. I laughed.

"Haha okay. Bye Craig" I got out of his car and walked into my house. I went up to my room and shut my door, setting all of my stuff down, and getting out of my clothes. I took off my skinny jeans and my t-shirt, throwing them in my hamper. I got into an XL sized Terrance and Phillip t-shirt that was Cartman's at one time, and pulled back my covers. I climbed into my bed and turned out the light.

I fell asleep, thinking about Craig before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I Thought: Chapter 2**_

I was sitting on his bed, and there were candles all around me. I saw Craig walk in with a smile on his face, shutting the door behind him. He walked up to me. He knelt down to my eye level, and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, and kissed him back.

Craig pulled back a little, and looked me straight in the eyes. I stared at his grey eyes. "I love you" he said. I stared back at him without blinking.

"I love you too" I spoke softly, before he pushed me down onto the bed.

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself looking up at the ceiling, hearing my alarm clock go off. I sat up and pressed my palm to my forehead before reaching over to turn off the alarm.

I threw my blankets forward and turned to dangle my bare feet and legs over the edge of the bed. I folded my hands in my lap. I've been having a lot of dreams like that lately. And my only wish was, if only it was a reality.

I climbed out of bed and went to my closet to find something to wear for the day. I grabbed a Blink 182 t shirt from my closet, and a pair of old and torn skinny jeans I've had for three years. My parents tried to throw them away, but they've always been my favorite pair of jeans.

I grabbed a studded belt with the galaxy design on it, and wrapped it around my waist before securing it on the last notch.

I put my black converse on, grabbed my dark blue hoodie along with my back pack, and headed out the door. Once I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth, I left the house. With that dream still on my mind.

I kept walking down the street towards school, and I felt as if my ears were about to freeze off, so I pulled my hood up. I crossed my arms, trying to warm myself up. The snow was falling hard in South Park, and it was since last night. And it hasn't stopped since then. But even with over six inches of snow, the school board still insists on school.

I head a car pull up behind me and then a horn. I turned around, pulling the sides of my hood to the side a bit to see with both eyes. I focused a little to see through all the white, and noticed it's Craig! He pulled up next to me with his window rolled down.

"Hey, Marsh. You want a ride?" He asked. I smiled, and walked around his car, opening the passenger side door. I kicked the snow off of my shoes and put my bag on the floor before I climbed in.

I shut the door and looked at Craig, and noticed he's smiling at me. My heart started to pound. _What the hell? I don't remember him ever smiling at me..._

Craig shook his head a little, as if getting out of his thoughts, and started to drive. I caught myself staring at him, and I shook my head too.

"Umm" I started awkwardly "thank you for giving me a ride to school, Craig" I said. Craig shrugged.

"Don't mention it." He said "You looked really cold, so I decided to be nice to you and offer a ride" he said. I laughed.

"It's not the first time you offered me a ride." I said, looking at him. He laughed and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right" He said. He stopped at a stop sign and took that time to look at me. I noticed his eyes went down, and back up, as if he was analyzing me. He looked back at the road and started to speak again.

"So, I was thinking that since my parents will be home tonight, we can go to your house tonight." He said. I looked at him, a little curious.

"Why can't we go to your house?" I asked

"I don't want my parents thinking that we're dating." He stated. I blushed.

"Umm, I'm not saying anything but, why is that a problem?" I asked. I noticed Craig's facial expressions drop a bit. Almost like sadness.

"Lets just say, my dad isn't exactly used to the idea of his son being gay." He said. I looked at him, and felt pitty. I was scared my dad would be the same way when I came out. I was thankful my dad didn't lose his love for me.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Craig" I said. Craig took a quick glance at me and smiled a little.

"Don't worry. It's not like he hates me. He just doesn't understand yet. He's not fully used to it." He said. I nodded and looked down at my lap.

Craig took the next turn into the school parking lot and parked his car. He put it in park and turned off the engine, and looked at me.

"So can we go to your house?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah" I said. "I don't have Art Club today, so we can go to my house" I said. Craig smiled again.

"Cool" he said, and we got out of his car. We walked towards the school and went our separate ways to get to class. And the whole day just dragged on from there.

During math class, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, and noticed it was Wendy.

Wendy: Hey

That's all it said. I raised a brow. _What the Hell does she want? _I haven't spoken to her in a few years just to _talk. _The only reason why I had her number was because of our last project we had in English class. I haven't gotten around to delete it since then.

I looked up to make sure wasn't paying attention, and quickly shot back another text.

Stan: Umm...what do you want Wendy?

Wendy: Well, I just wanted to know how you were doing.

_What the hell is up with her? _

Stan: What do you want Wendy

Wendy: I just want to talk to you during break. It's really important.

Stan: Uh, okay.

Wendy: Okay, meet me by the gym doors. No one goes over there.

Stan: Okay, I'll see you there

"Stanley? Is that a phone I see? I looked up and everyone was looking at me, along with . I nodded.

Yes, but my iPhone started playing music on it's own, so I turned it off. I said. Everyone giggled, knowing that was a lie, but as for , he just smiled. Jeez he's so oblivious.

Okay well, keep it away next time. He said. I apologized and went back to my Algebra notes. He trusts me way too much. If it was someone else, in my class, they'd get their phone taken away.

After class, I went to the gym doors, and waited for Wendy. I stood there for a couple of minutes and considered on leaving, until I saw her walk towards me. I took a deep breath.

"Okay Wendy" I started "What do you want?" I asked. Wendy put her hand on my arm, and as soon as she did that, I knew what she wanted.

"I wanted to uh, talk to you about, getting back together." She said, and I was about to laugh, but held it in. This is a serious conversation.

"Wendy, this-" I was cut off when she pressed her lips to mine. My eyes went wide, and I pushed her away gently.

"Stan? What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Wendy, I'm gay. Plus, did you forget that _you _broke up with _me _because I wasn't the lover you wanted?" I pointed out. Wendy looked down at the floor.

"Stan, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I realized that, while I was with Token, I couldn't find anyone else like you. And I really miss you, Stan. I want to work things out with you, and go out with you again." I just stared at her, and couldn't believe she disregarded the most important fact.

I'm not attracted to girls.

"Okay Wendy, that's fine, but that still doesn't stop the fact that I'm gay. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry, Wendy." I finally said. Wendy looked back up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Why Stan? Can't you just, I don't know, stop being gay?" She asked. I widened my eyes. _Did she seriously just say that? _I glared at her, and only said three words with tears in my eyes.

"How dare you." I said. I just stood there, gripping the bottom of my hoodie. How could she say something like that?

"Stan, it shouldn't be that hard. I mean, isn't liking guys a choice anyway?" I looked at her, and decided to turn the situation around.

"Tell me, Wendy. Is liking guys a choice for you? Tell me, when did you decide to be straight?" I said. Wendy just stared at me. I shook my head at her, and walked away. She tried calling my name but I didn't even give her a second look.

The rest of the day, I was beyond pissed. How _dare _she says hurtful things like that. Those were the comments I've been trying my hardest to avoid for four years since I came out as gay.

I was sitting in History, and we were getting with our partners to work on our project. What our project is, we have to choose a monument from a different country or a famous building. Craig and I decided to do the Cathedral of Rouen.

I stayed silent for a while, still insanely pissed. Craig put his hand on my arm and I blushed.

"Are you okay? Did you hear me?" He replied. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that again?" I said, looking at his face. Craig gave me a confused look.

"I was just thinking that you could draw a picture of the Cathedral since we have to make a picture or a model of our monument." He said bluntly. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Okay, that sounds fine." I looked back down at my paper with my notes on the Cathedral.

"Is everything okay?" Craig finally asked. "You seem a bit off." I looked back at him and shrugged.

"It's a long story. Wendy just asked me to date her again. But I said no." Craig gave me a look of...well, it's blank again so I can't tell what he's thinking.

"Oh really?" He asked, going back to writing notes and scanning the text book. I quirked a brow at him. What's up with him all of a sudden?

"Yeah. But it's what she said to me that made me pissed." I said. Craig quickly looked at me.

"What the fuck did she say to you?" He asked. I just shook my head a little.

"I'll tell you once we get to my house. I don't want to talk about it while she's in here." I turned the page of my text book.

"Okay" is all he said before the bell rang for last period. We stepped outside our classroom and Craig turned to look at me.

"So, I'll meet you at the doors to the parking lot." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Craig smiled at me, and then he did the unthinkable.

He actually _hugged _me!

My arms started to shake when I raised them, and I wrapped them around his waist. I felt like I wasn't there anymore.

Craig slowly let go of me and gave me another smile. He leaned down to my ear and whispered into it.

"Try not to think about it too much. I'll see you after school." He said, and walked away. I stood there, petrified and overwhelmed; red-faced at what just happened.

After school, I walked towards the doors and saw Craig standing there, waiting for me. Craig smiled at me.

"You ready?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah"

I looked over and saw Wendy's friends; Bebe, Red, Annie, and Heidi, glaring at..._ Craig? _Wait, what? I looked back up at Craig and seemed to have noticed. He flipped them off and I blushed when he grabbed my hand, leading me out the doors into the fallen snow.

We walked into the parking lot and reached his car. We got on our respective side of the car and climbed in, heading towards my house. We got to my house and stopped in the street and went inside. My mom came out of the kitchen to greet us. I could smell cookies. Yep, it's that time of year again.

Our living room had boxes labeled 'X-Mas Stuff' everywhere, along with our tree in the corner of our room, undecorated.

My mom hugged me and kissed my cheek. She looked at Craig and smiled.

"Oh hi, Craig. I haven't seen you in a while." She said. Craig smiled. I decided to save Craig from awkward conversations and grabbed his arm.

"We'll be upstairs in my room working on our project, Mom." I said, dragging Craig up the stairs. My mom laughed and went back into the kitchen.

I let go of his wrist and shut the door behind us. I set my stuff down, took off my hoodie and my converse, and sat down on the floor. I looked up at Craig as he took off his hoodie while he looked at my walls.

I had all of my past drawings tacked to my walls, and completely covered them. Craig walked up to the one that I drew for the literary magazine. They requested a forest. It came out looking more gothic, but they loved it.

"Wow" Craig said, looking at all of the drawings on my walls. "You're drawings are…_ beautiful _" he said. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

He sat down across from me and took out his notebook and pencil. We began working on our project and discussing it. I couldn't stop looking at him though. Occasionally, he'd look back at me, but I would immediately look away.

But when I looked at him again, he was already looking at me. And we just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. We just kept staring, and it seemed like we were leaning closer. We got so close, are noses almost touched. But something snapped me out of my trance and I realized that we were _too _close. And it seemed that Craig snapped out of it too, and leaned back against my bed. I stayed there awkwardly and blushed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said, just to excuse myself for a little while. I stood up and started for my door. I shut the door behind me and went into the bathroom. I did take a piss, and then washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still blushing.

I walked back towards my room, and panicked when I saw that Craig was looking through something very important to me.

My drawing journal! And he was looking at the most recent picture I drew of him sleeping!

I panicked and ran up to him and grabbed the book from him, shutting it and holding it to my chest.

"What are you doing? Why are you looking through my things?" I asked. Craig just looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Well?" I said impatiently. Craig stood up and got really close to me. He towered over me, looking down at me. I averted my gaze to the side and down at the floor. I felt Craig grab my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"So, you like to draw me? Do you like me, Stan?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I draw you, because I get bored in class and, like I said before, I like drawing life. Even if they're sleeping." I said, then without realizing it I said something I didn't want him to know.

"I draw you because I think you're perfect." I blushed and covered my mouth with one of my hands. _Oh God...Did I seriously just say that?! _

Craig moved my hand away, and pressed his lips to mine. My face couldn't have been redder than it already was, but when Craig gently placed his hand on my hot cheek, I thought for sure I was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I Thought: Chapter 3**_

We stood in the middle of my bedroom, and kissed for what felt like an eternity. I shut my eyes, and savored the taste and feel of Craig's lips. I couldn't believe what was happening.

I dropped my drawing journal on the floor out of pure bliss, and Craig pushed me up against the wall. I felt Craig's tongue against my teeth, and I opened my mouth slightly to let him in. He shoved his tongue into my mouth our tongues danced. He put his hands on the wall on either side of my body to box me in, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him from going anywhere.

Craig then lifted me up and carried me to my bed. He lied me down on my bed and crawled on top of me. I felt my face get hot once he opened my legs and moved his way in between them. I leaned down and connected our mouths together again to continue the make out session.

Craig glided his hand over my stomach and up my shirt to my chest, feeling my soft skin. I started to breath hard when he pinched my nipple.

"Mmm…" I let out a moan without realizing it. Craig looked up at me and smiled.

"Stan. I wanna fuck you." He said. I looked down at him. Shocked at what he just said.

_What?! _

"W-wait...Craig I...I don't think that-" he cut me off when he pushed his lips to mine. He lowered his hand and brushed his fingertips down my tummy to my waist band. I couldn't believe what was happening. It's everything I wanted.

_But was I ready to do stuff like this? _

I heard my belt being unbuckled and my zipper being pulled down. Craig really wants to do this…

My heart started to pound when he pulled my pants down. I don't think I'm ready for this, but what would Craig say if I objected to sex? What if he blows me off and gets mad, and says he doesn't care anymore, and doesn't talk to me anymore!

_No...I'm over thinking things. Craig is a dick, but he isn't that much of a dick. Is he? _

Craig lied the palm of his hand on my hardened member. I blushed instantly and put a hand over my mouth to suppress any moans that may escape my throat. I don't think I can do this.

"Craig wait. S-stop. Please." I said, a little more whiny than I wanted to. Craig immediately stopped everything he was doing, and sat up looking at me.

"Oh my God…" Craig started. I can tell that what was happening was the exact opposite of what I was afraid of. I sat up too, and looked at him. My pants were pulled down just under my butt, and my shirt was ruffled.

"I'm sorry, Craig. But, I don't think I'm ready for sex. I'm so sorry." I said. Looking down at my lap. I felt pretty pathetic.

"No, Stan. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what you wanted. That's my fault." He hugged me and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back.

"So, you're not upset for me wanting to do it?" I asked. Craig raised a brow.

"No. Why would I be mad?" I looked away blushing and shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't know if you were those types that fucks and leaves. That's all." I said. Craig practically tackled me back onto my bed and kissed me with as much as he has.

"Stan. Will you go out with me?" He asked. I looked up at him. _He's asking me out! Oh my God! _

"Yeah. I'll date you, Craig." I said with a smile on my face.

All of my dreams were starting to come true. And Craig is one of them….


End file.
